The White and Red Ribbons of Fate
by YYuuuukkaannddaa
Summary: Rukia is a normal high school student, Renji is a troublemaker, Ichigo is the popular one, and Senna is the new girl. Is their meeting fate? This story is up for adoption due to the fact that plot bunnies hate me. I am sorry. If you would like to continue the story, please PM me. Thank you, and I am sorry.
1. Introductions: Kuchiki Rukia

Me: Hi~! It's YYuuuuukkaannddaa! This is my first fanfic so...it sucks. The pairings are RenRuki and IchiSen.

Random IchiRuki fan: What~! I want IchiRuki!

Me: RenRuki and IchiSen need more appreciation. Plus I miss Senna.

Random IchiRuki fan: I don't care!

Me: Do the disclaimer already!

Random IchiRuki fan: Fine...YYuuuukkaannddaa does not own Bleach...or Kanda.

Me: Sadly...

* * *

><p><em>It's been years since we've seen each other...I wonder how your doing? What kind of friend am I? I forgot your name and what you look like. All I know is that you gave me this ribbon...<em>

* * *

><p>In Karakura town, it's sunny and bright...I wish. It's windy and cold. November 2, 2012. A normal day in Karakura town. Today, you'll meet a young girl named Kuchiki Rukia and a few others too. This normal high school life may lead to a meeting of fate.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Rukia's POV:<span>

"Rukia-chan!" a voice called out.

"Hey Orihime-chan." I responded.

"So. How was your day?" Orihime asked with curiosity.

''Fine..I guess..."

Kuchiki Rukia:  
>age: 15<br>hair: short and black  
>eyes: violet<br>birthday: January, 14  
>loves: Chappy<br>status: currently a 10th grade student at Karakura High School  
>love life: single<p>

"That's good...I guess."

Inoue Orihime:  
>age: 15<br>hair: long and orange  
>eyes: brown<br>birthday: September, 3  
>loves: cooking<br>status: currently a 10th grade student at Karakura High School  
>love life: single<p>

"Well...I have to go home and work on a writing assignment due tomorrow, okay?"

"Ya, I have homework to do too. Bye Rukia-chan!"

"Bye, Orihime-chan."

* * *

><p><span>At the Kuchiki manor...<span>

"I'm home Nii-sama." I announced as I walked into my house.

"How was your day Rukia?" my brother asked me.

Kuchiki Byakuya:  
>age: 32<br>hair: long and black  
>eyes: slate gray<br>birthday: January, 31  
>loves: Ambassador Seaweed<br>status: currently a 10th grade Literature teacher at Karakura High School  
>love life: dead wife...so basically...single<p>

"Good. I got an A- on my Geometry test." I replied.

"Why not an A+?"

"I'm sorry Nii-sama, I'll do better next time."

"Just go to your room and study."

"Yes. Call me when dinner's ready." I walked up to my room, opened the door, and flopped onto my bed. "What a day." I sighed. I pulled out a white ribbon that was as white as snow and held it close to my chest. "My lucky ribbon..." Ring! Ring! Ring! "Huh?" My cellphone was ringing. I looked at the number and it was my friend, Momo."Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Rukia-chan! Can I come over? I need help with Chemistry homework." Momo asked.

Hinamori Momo:  
>age: 15<br>hair: long and black tied in a bun  
>eyes: brown<br>birthday: June, 3  
>loves: peaches<br>status: currently a 10th grade student at Karakura High School  
>love life: happily in love<p>

"Sure you can come...wait we didn't have any Chemistry homework..."

"...oh...can I still come over?"

"Why not?" A while later there was a knock at the door.

"Rukia. Hinamori-san is here." my brother informed me.

"Momo-chan!" I said while rushing down the stairs.

" Hi Rukia-chan. Thanks for letting me come over."

"No problem."

* * *

><p><span>Up in my room...<span>

Momo flopped onto my bed and sighed. "Work is so tiring!" she complained.

"Since when did you have a job?" I asked.

"Since about a hour ago." she replied.

"Where do you work?"

"At a little cafe where we dress as kitty-cat maids called Kawaii Neko Cafe."(translation: Cute Cat Cafe)

"Sounds...um...cute. Wait. Does he know?" emphasizing the word "he".

"No, you are the only person I've told."

"Are you going to tell him tomorrow at school?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Well, you will have to tell him sooner or later. He is your boyfriend, after all. He deserves to know."

"You're right. I'll call him right now."

"Right now?"

"Ya. Sooner is better than later." Then Momo took out her phone and dialed. "Hello~?" she said into the phone. "No one is picking up." Then she hung up.

"Just tell him at school tomorrow."

"Can you come with me?"

"That's what friends are for!"

"Thanks!" Then we continued to talk. Like normal teenagers. We talked about gossip, our love lives, and other stuffizes. (A/N: stuffizes is a word I made up meaning stuff)

"Well it's getting late, I better start working on my homework." I pointed out.

"I'll go home then. See you tomorrow Rukia-chan." Then Momo walked out the door and left. After that I was left alone with a piece of paper and pencil.

''I better start working..." Then I began to work. At 10:00, I went to sleep. I woke up the next morning to finish my homework, since I didn't finish the night before. Then, I went to school, as usual.

* * *

><p><span>Author Note:<span>

Sorry if it sucks! If you don't like it, then you don't have to waste your precious time on it. This is my 1st fanfic so it is probably not good. Right now it will only be introductions, but I promise there will be some RenRuki and IchiSen moments coming! Please review and give me some advice. And if you have any questions, please feel free to ask.

Renji: How about me?

Me: The next chapter.

Aizen: What about me?

Me: Go die.

Next chapter:

Introductions: Abarai Renji

Preview:

"What are you doing here?" Toshiro asked me.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." I replied.

''I was just biking around town. That's all."

''Ya. On a really tiny and pink bike."

"Shut up! It was the only one that I could use."

End of preview

-YYuuuukkaannddaa


	2. Introductions: Abarai Renji

Me: Yo! So...today um let Beep explain it later...

Renji: Who the hell is Beep?

Me: My narrator.

Renji: What kind of name is Beep?

Me: My kind. Just do the disclaimer already.

Renji: YYuuuukkaannddaa doesn't own Bleach or Kanda. There happy?

Me: Yup.

* * *

><p><em>I was always the troublesome one<em>_...I would get into trouble then you would end up getting me out of it. We were like brother and sister. Then your real brother took you away from me...I will never forgive him for that..._

* * *

><p>The morning started out as usual, I had breakfast, walked the dog- oops wrong story. Today, was a normal day, the sun was hiding from me, my dog chased my cat, who was chasing my mouse that was in my shirt- again wrong story. Today, you will meet a troublesome teen by the name of Abarai Renji, who should learn to only pick on people his own size...<p>

* * *

><p><span>Renji's POV:<span>

_5 more minutes till the bell..._ I thought to myself. _Let's see um...I didn't do my homework..._ _I__'ll be late again_... _good that's just what I_ _wanted_... Then that some of a bell interrupted my wonderful thoughts. I continued to walk as slow as ever to my 2nd hour class...Did I forget to mention that I missed Homeroom and 1st hour? Well, now you know. I walked into the room and received a lot of stares.

Abarai Renji:  
>age: 15<br>hair: crimson red and tied up like a pineapple  
>eyes: brown<br>birthday: August 31  
>loves: pineapples<br>status: currently a 10th grade student at Karakura High School  
>love life: single<p>

"Late again, Abarai? Take your seat. We are working on a worksheet. And please turn in you homewor- what's the point in asking? Knowing you, you probably didn't do it." Szayel Aporro Granz-sensei said. I walked to my seat, sat down, and rested my legs on the table. "Abarai, tables are not leg rests." I didn't listen. During the whole period I was reading magazines, and sleeping.

Syayel Aporro Granz:  
>age: 31<br>hair: pink  
>eyes: amber<br>birthday: June 22  
>loves: dolls<br>status: currently a 10th grade Chemistry teacher at Karakura High School  
>love life: single<p>

I woke up to the sound of that same stupid bell. I sleepily and angrily walked out of the room and slowly approached my next class, PE, the class that I hated the most since I couldn't never find a comfortable place to sleep. But it fun since we were playing football. Yep, _tackle_ football. Renji likey, likey.

"Everyone, go to your teams." Soifon-sensei instructed.

Soifon:  
>age: 29<br>hair: black  
>eyes: gray<br>birthday: February 11  
>loves: black cats<br>status: currently a PE teacher at Karakura High School  
>love life: it's complicated...<p>

Since I really felt like kicking ass in this game of tackle football, I listened, for once. I was up against the team with some people who I don't bother remembering, Hinamori Momo, and her boyfriend.

XxXxXx~0~xXxXxX

The game was sooo easy to win. Of course I got detention for almost breaking Momo's leg. Oh well, I bet that boyfriend of hers is going to kill me, or at least try to. I bet all he will be able to do is punch my leg, since he is too short to hit my upper body. He really is a midget. After detention, I headed to the skate park.

* * *

><p><span>At the skate park...<span>

I skated on my red skateboard for quite a while then I spotted a certain silver-haired midget. _Is that Toshiro? _I asked myself. I approached him just to make sure.

"What are _you_ doing here Abarai?" Toshiro asked me while giving me a death glare.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." I replied.

"I was just biking around town. That's all." he stated.

"Ya. On a really tiny and pink bike." I teased.

"Shut up! It was the only one that I could use!" he yelled.

Hitsugaya Toshiro:  
>age: 15<br>hair: silver  
>eyes: turquoise<br>birthday: December 20  
>loves: watermelons<br>status: currently a 10th grade student at Karakura High School  
>love life: happily in love<p>

"Ya, sure..." I said.

"Really! Now, it's time for payback."

"For what?"

"FOR HURTING MY MOMO!"

"Oh ya, that." then he hopped off his bike and charged at me. Then I held out me a hand and stopped him in his tracks. He tried to punch me, but to no avail. He soon got tired and gave up. "Tired already?"

"No...pant...not tired at all...pant..."

"Then why are you panting?"

"..."

"See...you're tired."

"..."

"Don't you have somewhere to go?"

"Maybe...maybe not...pant..."

"Just leave already. I don't want to deal with you now."

"Fine, besides, I have to go work on the Chemistry project with Momo."

"_Your_ Momo."

"What? Jealous?"

"No!"

"I got to go. Bye Jelly-boy."

"I'm not jealous!" And then he biked away and I skated for a while then went home.

* * *

><p><span>Author Note:<span>

I was typing this while listening to Alligator Sky by Owl City. "Where was I when the rockets came to life, and carried you away into the Alligator sky? Even though I'll never know what's up ahead, I'm never letting go, I'm never letting go!" I hope you enjoyed!

Ichigo: Am I in the next chapter?

Me: Of course you are!

Beep: Hey guys!

Me & Ichigo: ...

Beep: Hello~?

Me & Ichigo: * leaves room *

Beep: ...I'm alone~! I'm scared...

Next Chapter:

Introductions: Kurosaki Ichigo

Preview:

I know once I walk through those two doors I will be attacked by my fan club. Of course I'll dodge them. After that the newspaper club will take photos and ask me some questions like "What did you eat for breakfast?" Then I would walk away as coolly as ever, ignoring them. By the way, I had a waffle for breakfast.

End of preview

-YYuuuukkaannddaa


	3. Introductions: Kurosaki Ichigo

Me: Hey~! It's time for a new chapter! Who's ready?

Crowd: . . . . .

Me: . . . . .

Beep: I'm ready...

Me: Thanks Beep, but was I talking to you?

Beep: No...

Me: Good answer. Now do the disclaimer!

Beep: YYuuuukkaannddaa doesn't own Bleach or Kanda.

Kanda: I heard my name...

Me: KANDA~! * fangirl mode *

* * *

><p><em>Your old man and mine were friends in medical school. We would always play together. You always climbed trees, since you loved heights. Then your father got a job in Tokyo, and you left my life forever...<em>

* * *

><p>Good morning. Today...wait what's happening? ...Oh ya! Today, you'll meet a popular teen named Kurosaki Ichigo. He is loved by so many people. It's sort of scary. And his father...don't get me started on him. But he has nice sisters...well...<p>

* * *

><p><span>Ichigo's POV:<span>

I know once I walk through those two doors I will be attacked by my fan club. Of course I'll dodge them. After that the newspaper club will take photos and ask me some questions like "What did you eat for breakfast?" Then I would walk away as coolly as ever, ignoring them. By the way, I had a waffle for breakfast. Well here goes. I pushed the two doors open and then it happened.

"ICHIGO-SAMA~!" the deadly fangirls screamed. I moved to the side and let them through to the door. What? It looked like they wanted to go outside. That moment was then followed up by flashing lights.

"Excuse me, Ichigo-sama, but what did you have for breakfast?" the boy asked. I ignored the boy and walked by him. "So cool~!"

"Damn I forgot to do Geometry homework..." I mumbled to myself.

Kurosaki Ichigo:  
>age: 15<br>hair: orange  
>eyes: brown<br>birthday: July 15  
>loves: strawberries<br>status: currently a 10th grade student at Karakura High School  
>love life: loved by so many people but not dating...single<p>

I ran and ran until Ise-sensei yelled at me, then I walked until I spotted what I was looking for. "Uryu!" I yelled at the raven-haired boy who who wore glasses.

"Ichigo?" Uryu replied.

Ishida Uryu:  
>age: 15<br>hair: raven  
>eyes: blue<br>birthday: November 6  
>loves: sewing<br>status: currently a 10th grade student at Karakura High School  
>love life: single<p>

"I forgot to do my geometry homework..." I said.

"Sigh...Give it to me...I'll give it back to you in homeroom." Uryu replied. Then I handed him the worksheet.

"Thanks."

"See you in homeroom."

"See ya."

* * *

><p><span>In homeroom...<span>

"Everyone please take your seats." Unohana-sensei commanded. Everyone then rushed to their seats. I sat in my seat by the window and stared outside.

Unohana Retsu:  
>age: 39<br>hair: black and tied in a braid  
>eyes: blue<br>birthday: April 21  
>loves: . . . . . ?<br>status: currently a Health and Flower Arrangement teacher  
>love life: . . . . . ?<p>

When the bell rang everyone got up from their seats and walked out. I walked over to Uryu to pick up my homework.

"Here. I finished. Go over it to make sure you understand it." Uryu said.

"You are starting to sound like your my mother..." I responded.

"Just go over it..."

"We better get to class now. Bye Uryu."

"See you at break, Ichigo."

* * *

><p><span>At 5th hour PE...<span>

"Today, all of you will be running two miles." Zaraki-sensei stated. Complaints filled the air once that was said.

Zaraki Kenpachi:  
>age: 45<br>hair: black  
>eyes: green (AN: o_O I never knew...)  
>birthday: November 19<br>loves: . . . . . ?  
>status: currently a PE teacher<br>love life: . . . . . ?

"C'mon guys! It's only two miles! Right Kenny?" Yachiru pointed out.

Kusajishi Yachiru:  
>age: 10<br>hair: pink  
>eyes: dark pink<br>birthday: February 12  
>loves: snacks<br>status: an elementary student who doesn't go to school very often  
>love life: too young to have one<p>

"Ya, you people need the exercise." Kenpachi explained. There was no point in trying to resit, so I started running and Uryu soon joined me.

"Look Kenny, two students are running." Yachiru said while pointing at me and Uryu.

"Smart students." Kenpachi commented. Then the other students followed our lead and we all ran two miles.

XxXxXx~0~xXxXxX

"That wasn't too bad." I commented.

"Really? I'm dead tired!" Uryu complained as he opened his water bottle. We all went into the locker rooms, got changed, and headed to our next class. For me it was Chemistry with Kurotsuchi-sensei. I walked to the classroom and prepared myself for an experiment with lots of toxic chemicals.

* * *

><p><span>At home after<span> school...

"I'm home..." I announced as I walked through the door.

"Welcome home Ichigo~!" my father screamed as he launched himself at me. Then I raised my arm and then he smashed against. "You're getting better, Ichigo...ow..."

Kurosaki Isshin:  
>age: 42<br>hair: black  
>eyes: brown<br>birthday: December 10  
>loves: . . . . . ?<br>status: currently the owner of Kurosaki Clinic  
>love life: dead wife...so basically...single<p>

"Hey, I'll be in my room so don't disturb me." I warned. I walked upstairs and opened the door that had the number 15 on it. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I played video games, went on Facebook, and did 50% of my homework. And that was my day.

* * *

><p><span>Author Note:<span>

I finished! I was listening to First Noel sung by Vic Mignogna and Johnny Yong Bosch. Or in Bleach terms, Ikkaku and Ichigo. For you Bleach fans, go look up this on YouTube. I command you!

Me: Kanda~!

Beep: * sweatdrops *

Kanda: Quit yelling!

Me: Okay! * does a salute *

Senna: I'm finally going to appear!

Me: Yup. I already know what is going to happen.

Beep: Of course you know, your the author!

Me: Moving on...please review!

Next Chapter:

Introductions: Ichiro Senna

Preview:

Yesterday, the news was announced, the Ichiro family was moving.

_Flashback_

_"Senna, Sofie, can I talk to you?" my mother asked. My little sister and I walked over to the couch and sat down. "I don't think you will like this but, we are moving away."_

_"WHAT~!" I yelled. My sister was in shock for a while then bursted into tears. "W-why? Why are we moving?"_

_"Because of your father." my mother replied with her gentle voice.  
><em>

End of preview

-YYuuuukkaannddaa


	4. Introductions: Ichiro Senna

Me: Hey~!

Mr. Silence: . . . . .

Me: :( . . . . . Where's everyone?

Other Me: Somewhere.

Me: Oh...

Other Me: Don't I have to do the disclaimer?

Me: Wait just a moment...First of all...the last name Ichiro is one that I made up! Not Senna's real last name! And her family is not her real family! I made it all up!

Other Me: That makes sense.

Me: Do the disclaimer!

Other Me: YYuuuukkaannddaa doesn't own Bleach or Kanda.

Me: But I will kindly give away all my candy for them!

* * *

><p><em>I miss our old home...I miss you...I missed the days where I would climb up trees and I would fall on you. I hate the person who took me away from my happiness...my father...<em>

* * *

><p>Today, let's take a trip to Tokyo and visit a girl named Ichiro Senna. Right now she is having problems with her father, who is always jumping around the globe, and Senna has to move so often because of him. Currently, Senna is living with her mother, Sakura, and her little sister, Sofie (her real name is Sofia). And her father, Stevian, is stationed in Paris, France (his hometown).<p>

* * *

><p><span>Senna's POV:<span>

Once again, my father has decided to ruin my life. How you ask? I'll tell you how. It all happened yesterday. Yesterday, the news was announced, the Ichiro family was moving.

_Flashback_

_"Senna, Sofie, can I talk to you?" my mother asked. My little sister and I walked over to the couch and sat down. "I don't think you will like this but, we are moving away."_

_"WHAT~!" I yelled. My sister was in shock for a while then bursted into tears. "W-why? Why are we moving?"_

_"Because of your father." my mother replied with her gentle voice._

_"...I HATE THAT MAN! WHY! I MADE SO MANY FRIENDS HERE! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" I yelled._

_"I'm sorry Senna, but it had to happen. He already got us a nice home. Plus, It's way bigger than this one.'' my mother said trying to make me happy. But it didn't work...I broke a vase..._

_"Why, why are we leaving?" Sofie asked in a silent voice._

_"I'm sorry Sofie, I know you love it here but we have no choice." my mother said. I couldn't stand it any more. I ran to my room, and slammed to door, loudly._

_End of Flashback_

(A/N: I putting the profiles here since if I put them in the flashback, it would ruin the moment.)

Ichiro Senna:  
>age: 15<br>hair: purple  
>eyes: amber<br>birthday: October 27 (A/N: I made this up!)  
>loves: red<br>status: currently a 10th grade student at Seiyo Academy but will be moving  
>love life: single<p>

Ichiro Sofia (nickname: Sofie):  
>age: 10<br>hair: dirty blond  
>eyes: blueish greenish amber<br>birthday: February 9  
>loves: dogs<br>status: an elementary student  
>love life: too young to have one<p>

Ichiro Sakura:  
>age: 42<br>hair: purplish black with pink natural highlights  
>eyes: amber<br>birthday: May 13  
>loves: sakura<br>status: house wife  
>love life: married<p>

Now I have to break the news to all my friends. So the next morning I woke up, ready for lots of "Why"s and "Can't you stay"s.

"Good morning, Senna." my mother said happily.

"It's not a good morning." I replied.

"Don't be in such a bad mood. You'll be able to talk to your friends over Facebook, or whatever you people use to chat. And I thought you hated your teachers."

"Not all of them...there are some nice ones..."

"Name one."

"There's um...uh..what's her name?...Uh..."

"None."

"Whatever! I'm going to school now." I slammed the door and walked to school.

* * *

><p><span>At School...<span>

"Eh~!" the girls exclaimed. I forgot to say lots of "Eh~!"s. "Why~!"

"I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do about." I stated.

"Can't you stay?" one girl said.

"You can stay at my house." another girl offered.

"I'm sorry girls, but I can't." I answered. And then the day went on. After school, I went to the park with some friends. After that, I went home, took Sunnie out for a walk, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Author Note:<span>

I was listening to Fireflies by Owl City while typing this chapter. "I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'cause everything is never as it seems. When I fall asleep." If you questions feel free to ask! If you have a question, I have an answer.

Me: Happy Birthday Shiro-chan!

Toshiro: It's Hitsugaya-taicho.

Me: Whateva!

Momo: Be happier on your Birthday Shiro-chan!

Me: Announcement time! I might not be updating for a while. Yep. Going to Oregon. Road trip! Plus...I need ideas... I've figured out the chapter after the next one but not the next one...fail...

Aizen: Will I ever appear?

Me: Toshiro! Protect Momo! Didn't I make it perfectly clear in the 1st chapter? Go die!...but yes you will...

Aizen: :)

Aizen-haters & Toshiro & Momo: o_O...EH~!

Me: Please review! I enjoy reviews!

Next Chapter:

The White Ribbon

Preview:

"Rukia-chan!" Orihime called out. She ran over to me and Abarai-kun. "Huh? Abarai-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Orihime, you know Abarai-kun?" I asked.

"Ya...we have the same Geometry class." Renji explained.

"And all you do is sleep and read magazines with pictures of girls in it." Orihime mentioned.

"H-how do you know about the magazines!" Renji exclaimed.

"Urahara-sensei picked up one of your magazines while you slept and showed the whole class." Orihime explained.

"Damn him..." All I could do was giggle. Who knew that Abarai-kun was that kind of guy?

End of preview

-YYuuuukkaannddaa


	5. The White Ribbon

Me: Here's the new chapter!

Rukia: I'm back~!

Me: Where were you?

Rukia: At a Chappy convention.

Me: *sweatdrops*

Rukia: I brought a lot of Chappy stuff!

Me: That's nice, just do the disclaimer already...

Rukia: YYuuuukkaannddaa doesn't Bleach or Kanda.

Me: Tite Kubo owns Bleach and Katsura Hoshino owns Kanda!

* * *

><p><em>Two lost, separated hearts,... after all these years, will finally be brought back together by a single white ribbon. A ribbon that is pure as snow.<em>

* * *

><p>Today, one person will lose something that is dear to them. Another person will pick it up. All of this is a part of fate...<p>

* * *

><p><span>Renji's POV:<span>

"That was a nice nap." I yawned. I rubbed my eyes lazily and started to walk to my next class. Then I saw something on the ground. "What's this?" I picked up what looked like a bookmark that had a picture of a girl, the name "Kuchiki Rukia", and a pure white ribbon tied on the top. "Kuchiki? Maybe I should let Kuchiki-sensei look at it." I said as I stared at the bookmark. Then, I decided to keep it with me for while.

"Nah, I'll just throw it away." I mumbled as I walked into the classroom.

"Late." Kuchiki-sensei said.

"I don't care." I replied as I walked to the trash can to throw the bookmark away.

"What is that Abarai?"Kuchiki-sensei asked.

"Just a bookmark I found, what is it yours? It has the name 'Kuchiki' on it."

"Let me see it." I walked over to him and handed him the white bookmark. "This is my little sister's bookmark. It was given to her by my wife, Hisana, who passed away. I would like you to return this my sister."

"How do I find her?"

"She looks like the girl in the picture."

"Fine." I sighed. Then I went to my seat, sat down, and took a nice, peaceful nap.

* * *

><p><span>After School...<span>

I was walking in the hallways of school, at around sunset, after I served my detention, when I saw this girl approach me running.

"Excuse me~!" the girl said. It turns out the girl wasn't running towards me but towards a classroom. Wait, I seen this girl somewhere before. I took out the bookmark and looked at the picture. I thought and stared at the picture for while, then I realized it. That girl was the owner of this bookmark.

"Wait!" I yelled as I ran into the classroom that she was in.

"Where is my bookmark?" she mumbled to herself while shuffling through things.

"Hey, is this yours?" I asked as I held up the bookmark.

"My bookmark!" she said as anime sparkles surrounded her. She ran over to my and smiled as she took the white bookmark away from me. "Thank you so much~!"

"No problem I guess." I said, not knowing what to say, since I've never been in this kind of situation. The kind of situation where you did something nice and you were thanked for it.

"Well, thanks again, bye!" she said while leaving the classroom.

* * *

><p><span>On Saturday...<span>

Rukia's POV:

I was at the park wearing my Chappy shirt, jeans with a Chappy on the thigh of the right leg, shoes with Chappy on it, a Chappy hairpin, a Chappy watch, and I was holding a Chappy handbag. I decided to read a book while I waited for Orihime-chan. Then I saw a man with red-pinapple hair on a skateboard. That's when I realized that it was the same person that returned my bookmark the day before. "Hey~!" I called out while waving.

"Huh?" he said as he looked at me. "Oh. It's you."

"Do you want to sit down?" I asked.

"Sure." then he took a seat next to me.

"Oh ya, I never introduced myself. I'm Kuchiki Rukia."

"I'm Abarai Renji."

"Abarai Renji~?"

"What?"

"My brother always complains about you."

"Kuchiki-sensei?"

"Yep. He always talks to me about how you are a perverted, low-life, low-class, lazy, never going to get any where in his life kind of person."

". . . . ."

"But I don't think so. I think you're nice!"

"R-Really?"

"Yep."

"Um..thanks."

"Rukia-chan!" Orihime called out. She ran over to me and Abarai-kun. "Huh? Abarai-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Orihime, you know Abarai-kun?" I asked.

"Ya...we have the same Geometry class." Renji explained.

"And all you do is sleep and read magazines with pictures of girls in it." Orihime mentioned.

"H-how do you know about the magazines!" Renji exclaimed.

"Urahara-sensei picked up one of your magazines while you slept and showed the whole class." Orihime explained.

"Damn him..." All I could do was giggle. Who knew that Abarai-kun was that kind of guy? Well, I guess everyone thinks that, but not me. Abarai-kun seems very nice. I like people who care for others and that is the kind of person that Abarai-kun looks like to me.

"Rukia-chan, we better get going." Orihime mentioned.

"Okay. Bye Abarai-kun." I said as me and Orihime walked away.

* * *

><p><span>Author Note:<span>

Finished~! Me happy.

Renji: A perverted, low-life, low-class, lazy, never going to get any where in his life kind of person? Really?

Me: Yep.

Renji: Meanie.

Me: Thank you. Now introducing...Mr. Sound Effect! Say hi to the readers!

Mr. Sound Effect: Hi to the readers.

Me: *sweatdrops* That's not what I meant...Just do your job already.

Mr. Sound Effect: *Excalibur Song Ten Minute Challenge sung by Excalibur from Soul Eater*

Me: Not That~! NO~! Wow. It's only your first day here and you're already failing.

Mr. Sound Effect: Fine...*Sakurabito sung by Toshihiko Seki as Aaroniero Arrurrerie from Bleach*

Me: Better wait no scratch that, A LOT better. Please Review~!

Next Chapter:

The Red Ribbon

Preview:

"Are we there yet?" I impatiently complained.

"No." my mom replied.

". . . . .How about now?"

"No."

". . . . . . . . . .How about now?"

"No."

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . .How abou-"

"No~."

End of preview

-YYuuuukkaannddaa


	6. The Red Ribbon

Me: My first update for the New Year!

Beep: Yay...and I still don't get a pay...

Me: Hey that rhymed. And your never getting a pay.

Beep: Meanie.

Me: Do the disclaimer.

Beep: Fine...if you pay me.

Me: You're fired. Hey there's a job open who wants it?

Beep: Okay, okay. I'll say the disclaimer.

Me: Without me paying you?

Beep: *sighs* yes...

Me: Okay!

Beep: YYuuuukkaannddaa doesn't own Bleach or Kanda. . . . .why is it always the same?

Me: Dunno.

Beep: Didn't you write the script.

Me: Only the first time, then somebody else did it.

Beep: Who?

Me: Dunno.

Beep: But didn't you hire that person.

Me: No.

Beep: *sweatdrops*Then who hired that person?

Me: Dunno.

Beep: Then what do _you_ do?

Me: I write stories.

Beep: I thought YYuuuukkaannddaa wrote them.

Me: *sighs* We'll continue this later.

* * *

><p><span>Senna's POV:<span>

"Senna! Are you ready yet?" my mother asked from downstairs.

"Almost!" I replied. I closed my suitcase and tired to zip it up. "C'mon close!" But the suitcase still wouldn't zip up. "God damn it close!" Then finally it zipped up. "Finally..." I sighed. "I'm ready!" I announced.

"Good. Now go help your sister. I think she's having some trouble." my mother asked.

"Sure." I agreed. Then I walked across the hall to my sister's room and opened the pink door. "Hey, I'm here to help you get packed up." I told the little girl that was on the pink bed, crying.

"...sniff...sniff..." Sofie cried.

"Stop crying." I demanded.

"But...sniff...I'm going to miss this place...sniff..." Sofie stated.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright. I'm going to miss it here too. Once we get to our new home, why don't we take a walk around town together, okay?" I said tiring to sound sisterly while I put out my hand.

"No! I want to stay here!" Sofie demanded while slapping my hand.

"Sofie..." I said, shocked since she just slapped my hand.

"Hurry up, up there!" The truck is leaving in 15 minutes!" my mother yelled.

"We're coming!" I responded. I zipped up my sister's suitcase and took it downstairs. I placed it next to mine. Pink next to orange. Then Sofie finally came down.

"Bye window. Bye sink. Bye wall. Bye dent in the wall. Bye doormat." she said to the inanimate objects.

"Doormat? Hey mom! You forgot the doormat!" I yelled out to my mother.

"Oh, thanks Senna." my mother thanked as she picked up the doormat.

"I think I'll miss you the most Sunnie." my said to the pup. (Sunnie=pet dog)

"Sunnie's coming too y'know." I pointed out.

"Really!" Sofie exclaimed with anime sparkles surrounding her. "Yay! Sunnie's coming! Yay~!" Sofie yelled happily while spinning poor Sunnie around.

Then, we all walked outside and took one last look at the house. Of course, my sister got teary-eyed again and my mother did too.

"Well...let's go...to our new home..." my mother announced, trying to sound strong. So we all got into the moving van and drove off. As I lost sight of the house, one tear rolled down my cheek.

"Good bye Tokyo..." then I turned my head around and looked ahead. "and hello Karakura Town."

* * *

><p><span>A Few Hours Later...<span>

"Are we there yet?" I impatiently complained.

"No." my mom replied.

". . . . .How about now?"

"No."

". . . . . . . . . .How about now?"

"No."

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . .How abou-"

"No~." my mother interrupted. I gave up. I was officially bored. Yes, I've been through this many times, but this time I'm not riding a plane or train like I usually do. This time I was in a moving van.

"Look sis, a hot boy!" Sofie exclaimed while pointing out the window.

"Where?" I screamed, interested since my sister does have a good taste in guys.

"Over there, see? The boy with the orange hair!" Sofie said, trying to show me where the boy was.

"I don't see any orange haired _guys_ but I see and orange haired_ girl_. She pretty." I explained.

"That's Karakura High School. That's where you will be going to school, Senna." my mother pointed out.

"Wow." was all I could say.

* * *

><p><span>After A Few More Minutes Of Driving...<span>

"We're here!" my mother announced, as she stepped out. I stepped out at looked at the house.

"Wow! It's huge!" I exclaimed.

"Yep." my mother agreed. We all walked in and looked around then Sofie and I went upstairs and started unpacking.

* * *

><p><span>After I Unpacked...<span>

"Hey, mom." I said. Then my mother turned and looked at me. "I'm going to look around town, okay?"

"What about Sofie?" my mother asked.

"She is still unpacking, plus she said that she didn't want to do look around town." I explained.

"Okay then. You can go. Just be back by 2:00" my mother stated.

"Bye-bye!" Then I walked out the door. I walked around the town for awhile. "Huh. There's a clinic next door. I guess when somebody has a heart attack we can walk next door for help." I thought to myself.

XxXxXx~0~xXxXxX

Normal POV:

Senna continued walking around town, but what she didn't notice was that the red ribbon in her hair was getting looser and looser with every step she took. She approached Karakura High School and watched as the students ran laps on the track. Then a strong wind blew by and her red ribbon came loose and flew into the sky.

"My ribbon!" Senna exclaimed as she tried to catch it. The red ribbon flew onto the campus of the school and kept on flying. "My ribbon!"

"Huh?" Ichigo said, thinking that he heard something. He turned around and saw the ribbon. He put his hand out and caught it. Senna came running over and bent over, tired. "Is this yours?" Ichigo asked Senna.

"Yes. Thank you for catching it." Senna thanked.

"No problem. You better get going, before one of the teachers find you on our campus." Ichigo pointed out.

"Okay." Senna agreed. Then Senna started running towards then entrance of the school.

"Oi. Kurosaki. Who was that? She didn't look like a student here." Uryu asked.

"I don't know who she is." Ichigo replied. It was silent and then Uryu broke the silence.

"I bet i can bet you to the end." Uryu challenged.

"You're on." Ichigo stated. Then the two boys started running. In the end, Ichigo won.

* * *

><p><span>Author Note:<span>

I have finished! *victory pose*

Me: Now back to our conversation.

Beep: Doesn't YYuuuukkaannddaa write the stories?

Me: I'm YYuuuukkaannddaa.

Beep: Really?

Me: Baka.

Beep: Then why is your name Me?

Me: Because typing YYuuuukkaannddaa is tiring.

Beep: Copy and paste.

Me: I have to copy and paste other things.

Beep: Like?

Me: Stop asking annoying questions! Or else your fired.

Beep: Yes Ma'am.

Me: I choose you, Mr. Sound Effect! *throws imaginary pokeball*

Mr. Sound Effect: This isn't Pokemon.

Me: I know.

Mr. Sound Effect: Okay~. *Remote Control by The Kagamine Twins from Vocaloid*

Me: It should of been Pokemon. Happy New Year~!

Next Chapter: 

The New Girl

Preview:

"Hey, Ichigo." Renji said.

". . . . ." no response.

"Whatcha lookin' at?"Renji asked while trying to see what Ichigo sees.

"Good Morning, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said.

". . . . ." still no response.

"Abarai-kun, what's wrong with Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked.

"I think...I think...that Ichigo has a crush!" Renji snickered.

"N-No!" Ichigo screamed while blushing.

"Explain why you keep looking at that girl then?" Renji demanded to know. Orihime seemed to also want to know.

End of Preview

-YYuuuukkaannddaa


	7. The New Girl

Author Note:

Sorry for not updating in forever~! I had writer's block... Anyways~, I just wanted to thank all my awesome reviewers! I love you all! I even love haters! Haters make me famous! I thank you all! And thank you for waiting for this~!

EternalLoveHitsuHina: Buddy~! Thanks for always reviewing! Good luck with your stories! Bleach is awesome! C'mon everyone! Say it with me! (everyone: no!) Fine... I'll say it myself...Bleach is awesome~! (Momo: Bleach is awesome~!) Momo... *sparkles* (everyone except Momo:*sighs* Bleach is awesome~!) Bleach is awesome~!

metsfan101: Thank you for reviewing. You are the first reviewer who doesn't know my true identity. Thank you. I'm reading your story, Espadas Reborn, and so far I love it! An A++. Good job! Keep up the good work! (Kanda: You sound like a teacher...) Shut up! Ignore him, he hasn't had his soba. Thank you~!

xJ11Cx: You're right. Very right. *bangs head against wall* How could I forget Tatsuki! How~! *shakes Pikachu doll* Tell me Pikachu, how! *returns to normal* Don't worry after awhile everyone will be back to the way they are, just wait and see. And Tatsuki will be there! And Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru... *trails off* Thank you~!

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV:<span>

It was almost time for homeroom and students were talking about who knows what. Gossip? Homework? (A/N: I doubt that...) On one side of the school, you could see Ichigo pleading Uryu to do his homework again (A/N: Maybe there are people talking about homework...). One the other side, Rukia was asking for people's opinion on her Chappy drawing. And in the office, a new girl was talking to the principal.

"Here is your schedule. Your homeroom teacher will most likely choose a student to show you around." the old man stated while handing the purple haired girl the slip of paper.

"Thank you." the girl replied while taking the paper. She looked at her map and tried to find out where exactly she was going.

"Do you think you can get there by yourself?" the long bearded man asked her. The new girl turned towards him and nodded.

XxXxXx~0~xXxXxX

"Everyone, please settle down and return to your seats." Unohana-sensei asked. Everyone scurried to their seats like little mice running from a cat. "Kuchiki Rukia? Can I please have you come talk to me?" Unohana-sensei requested.

"Sure, Unohana-sensei." Rukia answered. Then she walked up to her and they began to talk.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile... in a different homeroom...<span>

"Abarai-kun!" Orihime called out. The red-pineapple head turned his head towards the bubbly girl who was approaching him. "What do you think of the drawing I made?" she asked.

"What is it suppose to be?" Renji replied, confused.

"Can't you tell? They are cats playing basketball." Orihime answered, proud of her drawing.

"I don't see it." he plainly stated.

"This is one cat here holding the basketball, this one is trying to block the shot. See it now?" Orihime questioned while trying to point out all the parts of the picture.

"Let me see your picture, Orihime-chan~!" a voice called out. Orihime turned around and saw Chizuru running towards her. Chizuru ran up, took the picture from Renji and stared at it. "This is adorable~! And so are you!" Chizuru then leaped for a hug. About a second into the hug, an angered Tatsuki hit her to get off.

* * *

><p><span>Back to the main scene...<span>

The conversation between Rukia and Unohana-sensei ended and the class was engulfed in silence. Then that silence was broken by the sound of knocking.

"Looks like the new girl is here." Rukia whispered to herself.

"Everyone, we have a new student, so please show her some kindness." Unohana-sensei asked. She opened the door and walked in a girl with purple hair, and amber eyes. "Class, say 'hello' to the new student. Please introduce yourself to the class."

"My name is Ichiro Senna. It's nice to ya!" she said happily. Ichigo looked up at the girl and was shocked. It was the same girl he met a few days ago.

"Kuchiki-san will show you around the school after homeroom, is that okay?" Unohana-sensei asked while Rukia walked up and stood next to her.

"Uh... sure!" Senna replied cheerfully.

"Hi I'm Kuchiki Rukia, it's nice to meet you Ichiro." Rukia introduced.

"Nice to meet you as well and you can just call me 'Senna'." Senna mentioned. Then she noticed the paper that was in Rukia's hand. "Hey, what's that?"

"I'm glad you asked." Rukia said. "This is my drawning of Chappy! Do you like it?" Rukia asked with an artist's hat on her head that magically appeared.

"Uh.. ya sure... it's cute..." Senna answered while sweat-dropping.

"See Ichigo, I told you my drawings don't suck!" Rukia yelled at the orange-haired boy. Ichigo just ignored her and continued looking out the window.

"Who is he?" Senna questioned.

"He's Kurosaki Ichigo, the popular boy of the school." Rukia explained.

"I see..." Senna replied in a soft voice.

Ring! Ring! Homeroom was over and the students scurried out to their next class. Rukia took Senna around the school, and Ichigo walked out and stared at Senna as she walked away down the hallway. That's when Renji and Orihime walked over like they usually did to walk with Ichigo to their next class which was Geometry.

"Hey, Ichigo." Renji said.

". . . . ." No response.

"Whatcha lookin' at?"Renji asked while trying to see what Ichigo sees.

"Good Morning, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said.

". . . . ." Still no response.

"Abarai-kun, what's wrong with Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked.

"I think...I think...that Ichigo has a crush!" Renji snickered.

"N-No!" Ichigo exploded while blushing.

"Explain why you keep looking at that girl then?" Renji demanded to know. Orihime seemed to also want to know.

"N-No reason! I-I was just happened to be looking that way, that's all." Ichigo retorted.

"Sure, sure." Renji said sarcastically.

"I'm serious!" Ichigo barked.

"No, I believe you Ichigo." Renji stated, still being sarcastic. The back and forth fighting continued and the yelling turned into detention after school for ten minutes.

* * *

><p><span>Author Note:<span>

FINALLY~! It took long enough... I hope I figure out what's gonna happen next soon cause right now... I got nothin'...

Beep: Baka.

Me: What did you say? *evil aura*

Beep: N-nothing ma'am...

Me: That's what I thought.

Beep:. . . . .

Me:. . . . .

Mr. Added Effect: AWKWARD~.

Me: *coughs* Moving on... DISCLAIMER!

Mr. Disclaimer Man: I'm sorry. Right away... YYuuuukkaannddaa doesn't own Bleach, any of the Bleach characters, or Kanda.

Me: I wish I did... Also, good job by the way, Mr. Disclaimer Man. A lot better than Beep.

Beep: HEY!

Mr. Sound Effect: O2 by Orange Range (The first opening to Code Geass R2)

Me: BYE~! DEATH~! *Grell pose* Credits for that line and pose go to the author of Kuroshitsuji and Jun Fukuyama for saying that line in the anime.


End file.
